


Stretched-thin patience

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Old Married Couple, Original Character(s), Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex, skipped foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: Having a teenage son gives Tae a bit of headache. Although Daichi, her son, is not particularly rebelling in the most awful way, not knowing what the young boy is thinking really test her patience. She wonders if she has turned into a bad mother.(If it's not obvious enough, there is NO incest in here)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae
Kudos: 9





	Stretched-thin patience

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Alma Farron in FB  
> !!DO NOT REPOST OR REUPLOAD!!
> 
> =====
> 
> Daichi Kurusu is her original character  
> None of it belongs to me

“Ah, yeah. Teenagers, they are so…” Tae lets out a big, tired sigh, “so handful.” The comment, despite being said off-handedly, comes true from her frustration.

“But still… no matter how handful they are, you still… like… will do everything for them because… they are your own. The mess they created as they grew up is sort of your responsibility as their parents.”  
The one she talked to chuckles. “You said how handful your kid is, but you love him anyway.”  
“No need to voice it out.”  
“There’s no point in acting shy either.”

Tae grumbles under her breath but says nothing to retort. She only sips her tea, listening to her old friend rambling about her own children and the problem they have caused.

And without them knowing, someone listened to the short talk they had, but only to the point where Tae complains. The most important thing about how she sees her child, however, is completely missed because the person left right before.

=====

“I haven’t seen Daichi at all. Where is he?”  
Tae gives Akira a short glance. “In his room, maybe?”  
“Maybe?”  
“He returned from school and hasn’t come down. Unless he has the nerve to jump from the floor to… I don’t know, leave without me knowing, then he should be in his room.”

Akira raises an eyebrow but makes no comment. He drops himself on the couch, takes a deep breath, and enjoys the little time he has to take a breather. Around this time of the year is always the busiest for both him and Tae. The work which took over their attention leaves no room for anything but a short rest. Things will settle down eventually, return to their static yet peaceful life. As adults and a married couple, they know when to give a hand, when to back out, and give some space to each other.

But they don’t realize the third person in their life is not ready for that. Yet.

“Come to think of it," Tae raises her voice a bit to make sure Akira heard her amidst the noise, "I got a call from Daichi’s homeroom teacher yesterday.”  
“What did he say?”  
“Fight. Bully. He kind of weighs on the latter.” She joins him on the couch after done with the dishes. “I don’t think that’s the case, though.”  
“Did you ask?”  
“To who? Daichi?” She sighs. “He won’t answer no matter what. I don’t even blame him, but he protested when I apologized to his teacher on his behalf. After that, he kind of gave me a silent treatment until now.”  
Akira frowns. “Why didn’t I notice?”  
“When are you even home?”  
“Well, I--”  
“It’s okay, I understand. It’s that time of the year again, after all. Though if you can have a short talk with him, then I’ll be grateful.”  
“I’ll try.” He gives her a look. “Your face looks awful.”  
“There have been… so many uncooperative patients.”  
“Close down the clinic for a day if you need rest.”  
“Oh, I swear I would love to. But I can’t just send them home empty-handed, can I?”

Akira smiles, gently ruffles his wife’s hair and pulls her shoulder close. The tender kiss he planted on top of her head is something common he did, the loving gesture with no hint of naughtiness. Maybe the married life they live is no longer as exciting as years ago, maybe the blazing fire is no longer raging. Yet it doesn’t stop the love between them, just at a different pace to match with the way they settle down.

Akira opens his mouth. “Shall we go somewhere? The three of us.”  
“To where?”  
“I don’t know. It’s nice to have a family picnic once in a while, I think?” He lets out a heavy sigh. “Daichi has gotten older. If we don’t… you know…”  
Tae gives him a look. “I’m not sure if he still wants to do it, but I’ll ask him later. We rarely have a chance to just chat with him, after all.”  
“Yeah…” Akira glances at the stairs. “He has been kinda rebelling.”  
“He’s at that age. I really can’t match his energy.” Tae shook her head. “If only he can stop getting so upset upon anything.”  
“You just said he’s at that age.”  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t complain. I understand, but it’s still giving me a headache.”  
“Want me to help you relieve that headache?”  
“Oh? What do you have in mind?”  
“Something only I am allowed to do.”  
“What?” Tae frowns slightly before widens her eyes a bit. “Naughty old man.”

Akira laughs and carries her to the bedroom.

=====

“Daichi, are you listening?”  
“Hmm?” Daichi’s eyes move from his phone to Tae. “What?”  
Tae doesn’t hide her displeasure. “Put down your phone for a second and focus to eat.”

Though the face remains indifferent, Daichi obviously did as he told half-heartedly. His half-eaten breakfast has become quite messy thanks to him stirring it more than actually eating. Akira watches his only son, studying his gesture while looking for a way to bring up a random conversation. 

Despite Daichi never acts like he wants to avoid his father, it doesn’t show that he wants to be around either. Akira understands because there was a time when he was like that too as a teenager. Now having a teenage kid of his own, he wonders if this is how his parents felt when he acted rebel.

“How’s your school, Daichi?” Akira spoke after some time.  
“So-so?”  
“Summer vacation is about to come. Do you have a plan?”  
“Not particularly.”  
Tae understands where Akira is going, and decides to lend a hand. “Daichi, how about we go somewhere for vacation?”  
Daichi raises his head. “To where?”  
“We haven’t decided, but if you have someplace in mind then don’t hesitate.”  
“Will you two have the time to go somewhere? Aren’t you two always busy around this time?”  
“We’ll make time.” Akira pats his shoulder lightly. “A couple weeks away is not something we can’t handle.”

Daichi doesn’t give an immediate answer. His head lowered again, stirring his meal. He wants to say something, but not sure how to word it. Because of things, he has a hard time controlling his emotions. Talking to his parents is not his first option. And as much as he understands his parents are just trying to be good parents for him, there is a small dissatisfaction for unclear reasons. If by chance they accidentally mentioned the wrong thing, he can’t help but feel upset.

“It’s okay, I get it if you two are busy." Daichi says carefully. "You don’t have to specifically make time for me or what.”  
“Why are you saying that now? Your father just wants to have a good time with us.”

_So now it’s my fault?_

“Then you two can go.” Daichi shrugs. “Take a second honeymoon, maybe? Without your kid disturbing you.”  
Tae's eyes twitched. “That’s not a nice thing to say, young man.”  
“Then what’s the nice thing a kid can say to his parents?” He doesn’t glare, but Tae feels like he is glaring at her. “I’m being generous and not asking you things like other kids would to their parents. I don’t even complain when you two don’t remember I am around, I don’t get angry when you two think of me as a burden. I give you some time to enjoy yourself with this burden, yet now I’m the one in trouble?”  
“Daichi,” Akira warns him, “don’t talk like that to your mother.”

Daichi doesn’t want to prolong the banter because… he dislikes having arguments with his parents. He still respects them a lot, understands their struggle even though it’s only from what he sees. But the unreasonable dissatisfaction is still growing, nonetheless. He doesn’t even know what started it, what caused it, what makes it grow strong. But it is. It’s there, waiting for him to lash out. That’s the last thing he wants to do.

So he decides to grab his bag and leave for school earlier without giving another word to his parents. The door closed behind him, he is still being decent not to slam it because he knows how unreasonable it is to act like a jerk. His parents don’t raise him that way.

But he has no idea, the soft click followed by the silence of the room is something his parents hate to experience. Because they are not sure how to react when he acts that calm.

Tae’s long huff, a voice of her frustration. She is on her limit after dealing with stubborn patients, still having to face her rebellious son when she is not working. It’s harder to deal with Daichi since he rarely lashes out, chooses to flee rather than saying whatever it is in his mind. Like a time bomb, she has no idea when it will blow up. Things would turn ugly when it happened.

“Tae.” Akira’s hand holds her on the table, giving gentle squeezes. “Don’t.”  
“No… don’t worry, I’m not planning to… punish him or what. But my patience has indeed run thin. I don’t want to accidentally….”  
Akira pats her hand. “I’ll talk to him later.”

The look on Tae’s face tells she doesn’t believe things will go smoothly. Yet at this point, forcing herself to be the reasonable voice is out of the question when she can’t even keep her calm. Leaving with no choice, she just hopes Daichi will open more to his father than her.

She leans on Akira’s shoulder. When there were only the two of them, this kind of solitude was enough to lift her spirit. But now that Daichi exists between them, it feels incomplete when she seeks comfort without him looking equally happy right in front of her.

“Say, Akira… am I a bad mother?”

Akira doesn’t answer right away, looking for the right word. There is no bad or good in this kind of situation. They are both trying. Daichi is trying too, from what he sees. Just the difference between the way they show affection clashes a lot.

“You are trying to be a good one. I’m sure he understands that.”

Tae closes her eyes and says nothing more.

The chance to talk, however, doesn’t present itself right away.

Even though Tae never gives a silent treatment, Daichi doesn’t hide his unwillingness to engage in any conversation with her. He still responds to Akira’s words even though the things he said have shortened a lot. To Tae, however, he nearly doesn’t react aside from shrug, nod, or shake.

Tae is visibly saddened. She forces herself to treat him nicely, Akira knows that. It hurts her more because it appears like Daichi is testing her patience, as if waiting for her to lash out, maybe looking for a reason for him to ignore her for real. Akira notices that as well. Yet as days passed in that situation, Tae never raises her voice. She has gotten impatient, yes. But she has no energy to bicker.

So one sunny day on the weekend, Akira caught Daichi before he had the time to get away like he usually did.

Inside the car, only the sound from the running radio can be heard. Akira doesn’t try to make a short talk, as Daichi keeps silent all the way while staring outside the window. The popular spot in town is packed with people on weekends, thus Akira avoids heading there. He thought about asking Daichi where to go, in case there are some places he wants to visit. Yet knowing he is the one taking him out, pretty much Daichi won’t protest no matter where they go.

Akira stopped the car at a homey bistro outside the city. He used to come here with Tae before they got married and moved away. Some things seem to have changed after years, but he can still feel the wave of nostalgia as he enters.

“Your mother used to like this place.” He said as they sat down.  
“Really?” Daichi glances around. “I never thought she has that kind of… taste.”  
“Peculiar? Maybe. She tuned it down a lot after you were born.” 

Akira says that on purpose, waiting for Daichi’s reaction. As he guessed, he looks a bit uncomfortable.

“Is that… a bad thing?”  
“Not particularly." Akira smiles a bit. "She thought it doesn’t fit her since she is not a young girl anymore. It has nothing to do with you, but she is indeed using you as her resolve.”  
“I’m not sure how to react about that.”  
“You don’t need to. I’m just saying.”

After they make the order and are left alone by the waiter, the silence that takes over between them is filled by background melodies playing gently. Daichi somehow understands if their parents chose this place as a date spot. If not because the location is too far from their house, he might as well come often.

Daichi’s eyes shift. Akira is not looking at him, lost in the nostalgic memories. Daichi was a bit afraid when Akira suddenly took him out, thinking he would get an earful scolding for ignoring Tae. yet Akira doesn’t seem like he wants to give a lecture.

“Dad.”  
“Mm?”  
“Why are you… taking me here?”  
Akira gives him a look. “You don’t like the place?”  
“No, I like it. I mean… it’s kinda sudden.”  
“Since I have a day off, then I decided to take you out.”  
“Why won’t you take her? She’s your wife.”  
“And you’re my son.”

Akira’s words surprised him a bit. He didn’t expect Akira to say such a thing. Though they don’t really keep themselves from showing affection, not to the point of verbally saying affectionate words. It makes him a bit uncomfortable, though not something he would hate to feel.

“If you think I’m going to scold you, then I assure you I won’t.” Akira continues. “But it’s true I want to talk with you.”

Daichi lowers his eyes. At the same time, the waiter brought their order. Daichi uses that chance to avert his attention, a bit suffocated by the anxiety because he has no idea what Akira is planning to say. Even if Akira said he won’t scold him, but still…

“The summer trip, have you thought about where to go?”  
Daichi looks surprised. “...we’re going?”  
“I said we would, though.”  
“Even though… Mom and I…” Daichi's words trailed. He hesitates.  
“It’s good if you two can make it up before the trip.”  
“We’re not even fighting.”  
“Not yet. You were waiting for one, right?”

Daichi obviously doesn’t answer.

“She’s not a perfect mother, maybe. But she tries. I know you know that.”  
“...mm.”  
“Was there something she did which anger you?”

Daichi’s memory plays that conversation she had with her friend.

“...not particularly.”  
“She is… maybe not the kindest with words. She said a lot of things which does not really show what she wants to say. But she doesn’t lie.”  
“...I know that. She never lies.” The disappointment Daichi tries to suppress is somehow triggered. “That’s why… she didn’t lie when she thinks I’m a burden.”  
“She never thinks of you that way.”  
“She said it herself.”  
“When? To you?”  
Daichi shook his head. “I just… happened to hear her talking to a friend. She said… I’m a handful.”

Akira gives him a look. He thinks he knows what Daichi is talking about because Tae once mentioned the deep talk she had with a friend some time ago.

“Is that all you hear?”  
“I don’t want to hear her badmouth me further in front of her friend, do I?”  
“I see.” Akira reaches out and pats his head. “She told me about that talk. I know she said you are.”  
Daichi raises his head. “...you don’t try to defend her?”  
“No, because it’s true. But she had said other things too. And she never badmouths you.”  
“...what did she say?”  
“She said… even if you are a handful, she’s still willing to give all the best things in this world for you.”

There is a blatant disbelief in Daichi's face. Akira understands the reason, but chooses not to explain if Daichi doesn't ask. Which he did.

“...why?”  
“Because she loves you, what else?” Daichi seems skeptical, so he continues. “The one who proposed to have a kid was her, you know? She might be acting that way, but it’s because she wants you to grow tough. So when we’re no longer around, you’ll be able to stay strong.”

Daichi lowers his eyes. The dissatisfaction he has been feeling is slowly washed away. He feels guilty for giving her the silent treatment because he doesn’t want to be caught in a fight. But it’s not easy to speak out what’s on his mind.

“...sorry.”  
“I’m not the one you should say sorry to, ain’t I?” Akira smiles. “And… forgive her too if she gets out of the line. It’s fine to get angry. We’re not always right.”  
“...mm.”  
“Forgive me too if I hurt you in any way.”

Daichi nods. They don’t speak another word after that.

As soon as they arrive home, Daichi comes to her without Akira telling him to do so.

=====

“Teenagers are so troublesome.”  
Akira gives Tae a look. “Still saying that?”  
“I’m not wrong.”  
He chuckles, pulls her closer to his embrace. “Yeah, you’re not wrong about that.”  
“Then again… that’s the real challenge as parents.”  
“Mmhm.”  
“I don’t know if it's better or not that we… we…" She huffs. "...never be in a verbal fight.”  
Akira kisses her lips.  
“It’s hard to guess what’s in his mind.”  
Another kiss.  
“Respecting his privacy makes it hard to ask.”  
Another kiss.  
“I’m still talking, hey.”  
“Enough of it. I finally have a day off and you keep blabbering about him.”  
She gives him a look. “Are you jealous?”  
“What does it look like?” He flips their position, having her trapped between his body. She just stares back, unfazed by the way he hungrily looks at her.  
“Looks like you’re indeed jealous.”

He doesn’t answer, kisses her lips gently at first, getting more heated as seconds passed. The sounds of their liplocks, the whine she lets out with every bite and suck, his pace isn’t as eager, but it doesn’t feel like he is willing to give her any space to breathe. She fights back his attempt to make her surrender, returning the kiss with equal fervor if not more, enjoying the way his breath hitched in surprise whenever she bites his tongue. 

“You boys are troublesome…”  
“Something you’re willing to have, am I right?”

Akira licks her earlobe. His hands make their way beneath her blouse, touching her breasts through her bra. She doesn’t stay still and roaming her hands inside his shirt as well, even forces him to strip right away. His muscles, albeit no longer as toned as his younger self, are still a nice thing to feel, to touch. She pulls him lower so she can lick his collarbone, feeling the tight skin touching her tongue.

“You complained, but still more eager than me.” Akira chuckles.  
“Who says I don’t want it?”

Tae flips their position. She sits on his bulge, unbuttons her blouse slowly while staring down at him, challenges him. Since he loves the show she is pulling, he decides to lie still and watches her every move, admiring her body. Sure enough, she’s no longer as fitting, but he still has the boner whenever her bare skin is presented. His growing bulge touching her opening, separated by their lower clothes. It doesn’t stop her from grazing her body against it, feeling the rough fabric gives sharp caresses. And he doesn’t seem like he minds either.

“Let’s just cut the chase, shall we?” She whispers.  
“Are you sure?”  
“With all this frustration growing? Yes, I am sure.”

Tae took off her bra. Her bare breasts, her already hard nipples, both easily wake his own desire. Yep, at this rate, skipping the foreplay might be the best answer. He reaches out to pinches both nipples, fiddling and pinching, not minding her struggle to throw away their pants since he refuses to let go.

“Don’t pinch--!”  
“But you like it.”

Akira sits up and kisses her lips roughly. One of his hands moves to her ass, pinching and slapping lightly before slipping in between. She is wet and ready, but he still wants to tease her a bit. Without parting their kisses, he slips his fingers inside her opening, enjoys the ways she squirms, the squelching sounds she makes as he easily scissors her open. It makes him hard.

“Akira…”

He knows what she wants. Giving her another kiss first, a gentle one this time, his hands move to her waist. With a swift movement, he easily pushes himself into her, getting deeper inch per inch, feeling her walls tighten while trying to accommodate his shape. 

She is wet, but not that wet to let him enter all the way. Still, she likes the pain. She likes taking her time to get used to his shape with each thrust, the sensation of herself gradually feeling the pleasure that washed away the dull pain. Her moans get lewder. With her on his lap, she normally has control over her own body. Yet Akira’s hands around her waist prevented her from enjoying herself fully.

“You said… no teasing…”  
“I thought you said no foreplay?” He chuckles, keeping the low pace and purposely avoiding her good spot. The shallow thrusts frustrate her, yet no matter how many times she moans out his name, he doesn’t give what she really needs.

“Akira!”  
“Yes, sweetheart?”  
“Cut your smooth talk… harder…”

And he heeds. He slams her waist down roughly, shoves himself to her deepest spot which makes her see stars. Her scream, followed by the trembling from the pleasure, her body reacts accordingly and squeezes his rod hard, enough to make him groan. He shivers as well, can’t stop himself from twitching inside her. He lies her down and spreads her legs more, now giving her the rough pounding she’s been asking for. Her pleas to go slower are completely ignored. He keeps the rough thrusts steady, holds her leg still while his other hand pinches her nipples in turn. 

“Akira--! Too hard--!”  
“You don’t like it?”  
“I do--!”

Her walls tightened again. She is doing it on purpose, not wanting to be the only one losing her mind from the good fuck. He groans a lot thanks to it, getting more eager also thanks to it. The building of their high is easily approaching, but both don't bother to stop it. They are aware. Besides, what’s better than reaching the climax together?

Tae’s hand on his thigh, clawing and hitting. Her entrance is incredibly tight, squeezing him so hard as if trying to tear it off. He just surrendered to the sensation and focused on his thrusts more, aiming at her spot and relentlessly hitting it. And as their climax reaches the peak, both groans out in bliss, yet don’t stop and let the climax be prolonged. The slapping sound gets louder thanks to how messy she is inside. It’s hot, it’s sticky, it feels amazing. Their mixed fluid being pushed out with each slapping, dirtying the sheet. Their sweaty bodies don’t stop them from having each other within arms, sharing the hot kisses after the high.

“That was fast…”  
“Mm, you too…” Akira kisses her eyelids. “Ready for round two?”  
“I was about to ask you that.” She smiles teasingly. “ _Old man_.”  
“Oh, no. You don't.”

====================


End file.
